How an Archeologist Takes a Seasoned Space Alien Out On a 'Second' Dat
by spacegypsy1
Summary: It's another Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran one shot - meaning it's short and has no real plot – it's just an avenue to some bit of sexy D/V romantic fluffery


How an Archeologist Takes a Seasoned Space Alien Out On a 'Second' Date.

Spacegypsy1

It's another Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran one shot - meaning it's short and has no real plot – it's just an avenue to some bit of sexy D/V romantic fluffery.

~OoO~

Hunger abated, Daniel and Vala sat in silence in the small Italian restaurant. Finally, uncomfortable with his unusually quiet teammate as she toyed with the remained of her dessert, Daniel blurted out, "So, Vala, when did you first see a Stargate?"

"Huh?" Her head shot up and the forkful of pie appeared caught like a still life painting between her plate and mouth.

"First time you..."

"That's a silly question!" The fork, dessert and all, dropped loudly to her plate. "You've known me for years and suddenly you're interested in my history? Daniel, I grew up with the Chappa'ai."

"Oh?" He said with that obnoxious tone of indifference that made her nuts. He continued, his tone changing to faked interest. "Really? I guess I never thought about that..."

' _Silly me,'_ she told herself, _'and I assumed this was an actual date! But no! He's just doing that 'co-worker conversation, I'm being nice to you because I should' thingie'._ Vala pinched her mouth tight, eyeing him speculatively before deciding to engage in his inane excuse for a conversation. "First time I went through...that I actually remember, I was two. And the first time I flew a runner into the 'gate I was ten."

"Runner?"

 _'He all but squeaked the word out...him and his lovely blue shirt that makes his lovely blue eyes make me wonko!'_ "A little one person…'space' ship. Kind of like a scooter in a bubble thingie. I flew to a nearby moon to deliver some …

"What!? Moon? By yourself? At ten years old?"

"Yes, darling. Now tell me about the first time you saw the Stargate if that's to be our discussion for the evening."

"Oh. Ah. Er. Well. My heart raced, it was all so strange. I remember that panel rising slowly, and Catherine coming to stand beside me. I didn't know what to expect. I mean I had no idea what they were about to show me. And then there it was." Picking up his fork, Daniel poked at crumbs on his plate. "It was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced. Unbelievable, but at the same time it..."

"Yes, yes, yes, I see. How exciting. Well. This has been lovely, and thank you very much, but we should be getting back now. As I'm sure you have some artifact about to explode or implode or whatever." Vala stood.

He looked up, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Obviously you're bored and are having a hard time thinking of things to talk about." The information she imparted was delivered pragmatically, with her hands on hips, and head cocked to one side.

"Sit down, please. I'm trying to not talk about work."

She slowly lowered herself into her seat, took a deep breath, and with her gaze intent, she asked the first shocking thing she could come up with. "Tell me about Sha're."

He blanched. "Sha're? Why?"

Her thoughts ran wild. _'Because I'm insanely, crazily in love with you and I can never have you and you will always adore her and I want to know what it is that made her so special and why I don't have even a teensy tiny bit of hope.'_ "I don't know, Daniel. I thought we were discussing our pasts. So, something else then, what about your..."

"You know, really, she was a bit like you. But less bold, okay, not bold at all, not in front of other people, anyway. She had dark hair, too. Her eyes were dark, thought, not that misty silvery gray like yours. Talented with things I wasn't familiar with, she had some crazy skills. She could be silly. And she was smart, like you, but she wasn't crafty. I don't think she could have stolen a pinch of bread to save her life. But she'd have killed anyone who threatened her family."

"Unlike me who could kill for a pinch of bread and steal from my family."

"Different upbringings."

He said it so matter-of-factly, so purposefully, as if it were the only reason for Vala's misadventures, that she was stunned into eye blinking silence.

"But," Daniel continued, his smile kind and seemingly just for her, "Sha're had a heart, like yours, lots of love to give if someone would just take it. She'd had a hard life, too. Kind and funny, like you. She was a gift, you know?" He chuckled, remembering. "I tried to turn her down, but in the long run, I realized what a precious gift it was, like you."

By this time Vala's mouth had dropped open to unparalleled proportions.

"What I'm trying to say, Vala." Daniel reached across and took her hand as her mouth snapped closed, "is that I've come to care for you and I'd like this to be the first of many dates. I mean if you want..."

Vala Mal Doran snatched her hand free from his light grasp, leapt halfway across the table, jerked him by his lapels and kissed him with a wide mouth, tongue twirling, teeth nibbling passion to the hoots and hollers of the other dinner patrons.

When she let him go and stood there wide eyed Daniel sat back appearing catatonic for all of seven seconds before he stood very, very, slowly, reached across and grabbing her wrist he slung her around to his side of the table, let her go for a mere second, took her face in his hands and kissed her with what might appear to the untrained eye as if he were attempting to devourer her completely by swallowing her mouth first.

Though to Vala, it was quite sexy, and all the parts and parcels of his lips, mouth, teeth and magnificent tongue were where they were supposed to be and doing what they should have been doing for years.

Slowly, of course, it turned into shared bits of exchanges until the cat calls and applause finally drew them apart.

Well, at least until they got into Daniel's car. After a bit of a tussle over who was going to be dominating the kiss, and the next kiss and the next, Daniel drove a few blocks while Vala finally answered yes, that she was interested in more dates, chatting breathlessly.

"And," she commented when he wasn't commandeering her mouth, "am I right to assume since you parked your car in front of your nice apartment building, darling, and since you very gentlemanly maneuvered me into the lobby and since we're in the elevator going up towards your place, that having sex on the second date is not bad like on the first...oh!" Vala drew a sharp intake of breath at Daniel's bold touch, "obviously I'm right!"

~OoO~END


End file.
